A wearable device is a generic name for devices that are wearable and that are developed by applying a wearable technology to intelligent design for daily wear, such as smart glasses, smart gloves, smart watches, smart clothing, or smart shoes. Among the devices, a smart watch and a smart band are most notable. In addition, with the rapid development of a smart wearable device, a function of the wearable device becomes increasingly stronger. At the same time when the function develops, power consumption also increases quickly for the wearable device, especially for a wearable device with a wireless data communication function. Because power consumption of a wireless network functional module, which is in a static standby state, in the wearable device is relatively high, a standby time of the wearable device is reduced. In addition, because a size of the wearable device is limited, it is impossible to improve a battery life of a product by unlimitedly increasing a battery capacity. Therefore, an energy-saving technology becomes a key technology direction for the development of the wearable device.
However, in the prior art, there is no corresponding technical solution for how to prolong the standby time of the wearable device (that is, a battery life of the wearable device). Therefore, how to reduce the power consumption of the wearable device to prolong the standby time of the wearable device currently becomes a technical problem to be urgently resolved.